In need of love
by ShizukaShinoda
Summary: Orihime longs for her Ulquiorra, as soon as he returns she can't get enough of him. M for content


_After longing so long for his touch she finally got him back. At first Orihime couldn't believe that he was alright. The battles were always so fierce and bloody. Being all emotional she almost started to cry but before she was able to he already stood in front of her. Leaning in closer to steal a soft kiss from her lips he smiled. "I've missed you." Just the sound of his voice made her want to feel him. Kissing him again she allowed him to take control, letting his tongue massage her own. A few seconds passed by in silence when suddenly his hand caressed her back. It seemed that he had missed her as well, not only mentally. With a tearing sound her top was gone and she could feel the cold of the evening on her skin. For a moment she wanted to comment on how her clothes always got ruined. But was distracted by his mouth that went down her neck. A moan escaped her lips while she allowed her fingers to go through his black hair. _

_For a moment they separated and she tried to escape his gaze. It was full of lust and she had to blush for a moment. With a smirk he followed her as she laughed and started to walk towards the other room. But before she was through the door opening he already had her by her waist. Roughly kissing her lips again while pushing her against the cold wall. A shiver ran through her spin because of the contrast between his hot body and the cold wall. It was amazing how the only moment he actually was warm when he was aroused. Pushing him back he laughed walking a few steps before sitting on the couch. Elegantly Orihime came closer to him and sat on his lap. Spreading her legs so she could lean on her knees while kissing him. With her hands Orihime managed to open his Kimono and let them slid over his muscular chest. Seeing his bright smile she just had to laugh and kiss him. He was gorgeous, she loved him so much. His hands found their way to her breasts and started to play with them softly. Gently pulling at her nipples from time to time letting her moan again and again. His tongue was licking her collarbone while his right hand grabbed her ass. Feeling him harden beneath her a mischievous smirk appeared on her face. Allowing herself to slowly slide from him she positioned herself between his legs. Softly rubbing him through his pants while looking at his reaction. His head was tiled back looking at the ceiling while his right hand caressed her cheek. With a quick motion Orihime pulled out his member. It was hard as rock and had a bit of precum on the tip. _

_Licking her lips she touched his cock with her hand, letting it slid up and down a few times. The movements were slow and Ulquiorra gasped as she performed them. Bringing him closer to her face she allowed her tongue to slowly lick the tip. Making him shiver from pleasure, just to stop suddenly. She could feel that he was waiting tensed from excitement, longing for her to suck him. She liked to be in control, she enjoyed it from time to time. As her tongue circled around his tip she moved her hand up and down his shaft. Then put the tip in her mouth the suck on it a bit while her hand continued the movement. "Ohhh yeah." If her mouth wasn't occupied with his big dick she would have smiled at his words. Licking the tip a few times she swallowed him again, this time deeper. Then started to move her head up and down picking up speed. Feeling something in her hair she knew it was his hand. It gently grabbed her head and started to push her down. He was trying to make her go faster while his moans and gasps were filling the room. She felt how he hardened even more and knew that he was close. But she didn't want him to come just yet so she took him out of her mouth. Seeing him stare at her for a moment she smirked before being pinned to the ground. _

"_So you want to play with me?" His green eyes were dangerously but at the same time play- and lustful. Without waiting for an answer Ulquiorra tightened his grip on her slender wrists while his lips started to suck her neck. While he did so his other hand was sliding down her side till her hips. Orihime closed her eyes just to enjoy his touch. Wishing that his lips would suck and kiss her skin forever. As his mouth moved she felt how he softly bit his way to her hardened nipple. It was pink and small, towering on her perky breast. First he licked it slowly allowing the nipple to bow down a bit. Then made circles with his tongue around the sensitive area, just to take it in his mouth afterwards. Sucking it in real hard he made her twitch beneath him with a gasp. She was getting hornier and hornier, and he knew that very well. His body was pressing against hers, effecting pressure on the spot between her spread legs. Playing with the nipple in his mouth he suddenly clenched it between his teeth, pressing them together more until she groaned. Before letting it go he licked it, allowing the contrast between the uncomfortable clenching and the soft licking to tilt her head back. With each kiss he came closer to her other breast, slowly travelling there with his mouth nibbling every inch of skin on his way. Orihime's lips were a bit parted as she was breathing heavy. He sure took his time while teasing her nipple till it was hard as rock. His head went down her stomach kissing her softly. With the palm of his hand Ulquiorra caressed her face, while tearing of her remaining cloths with the other one, letting go of her wrists. Orihime trembled being all excited and longing for his touch. Feeling his lips on her skin just made her more and more. His thumb reached her partly parted lips, and she licked his finger. While her soft tong caught his pale skin Ulquiorra's mouth had made its way to her clit. But he didn't touch her swollen button. Instead he softly licked the sides of her labia, teasing her more. "Suck it." His voice demanded as his thumb pressed against her soft lips again. First her tongue licked him then she took his finger in her mouth. She'd have to do what he wanted otherwise he'd keep on torturing her the whole night. _

_Orihime spread her legs a bit more, trying to make him understand her need. But he seemed to like her longing and stopped licking her at all. With his finger still in her mouth she couldn't protest. Obediently she continued to suck it like she had done to his dick before. The tension inside her was building up and she looked at him with pleading eyes. His hard cock was throbbing when he pushed it against her slit. The mere touch of his dick made her arch her back. A smile was glued to his face while he enjoyed the sight. Her cheeks were getting red from embarrassment. Using the tip of his hard dick Ulquiorra touched her clit. Slowly he pressed harder and harder just to hear her moan. Doing so her mouth opened more and he slid his thumb a bit deeper. She tilted her hips a bit but he did the same while chuckling. Letting her attempt to make his come closer to her core fail. Pulling out his thumb he leaned in to kiss her passionately while rubbing her clit with his shaft. _

_He was driving her crazy; Orihime wrapped her legs around his waist. Trying to pull hi m closer, his lean and muscular body close against hers. Massaging her breasts again she pouted just to scream out when he suddenly trusted inside her. He wasn't in completely; she could feel him stretch her as he went deeper. First it was just his tip and she spread her legs more trying to make it easier. But it didn't really work because he had been so sudden. A growl like moan escaped her mouth when he sheathed him fully inside her. One of his hands was holding her hips now while the other one was tugging at her stiff nipple. Slowly he allowed himself to slide out of her, before pushing back in. He did it real slow while her nipple was aching from his touch. It was like he wanted her to beg him. By now she was used to his dick, his slowly movement sent shivers of pleasure through her body. Her back arched more as she spread her legs more while clinging herself to him with them at the same time. "So greedy." He let out a chuckle before picking up the pace. The hand from that was pinching and torturing her breast went towards her clit. Doing the same, making her gasp. As he went faster and deeper she was closer and closer to her climax. The tension inside her was starting to get too much for her to bear. "Harder, oh yea faster!" She moaned in his ear while he kept on going. The moment she was on the edge of coming he simply stopped. Confused she stared at him trying to grind her hips to make his dick move inside her again. But he held her still with a mischievous grin on his face. Pulling out she almost cried out because of this loss. She felt empty and in need, how dare he to do that! "I know you want it." His green eyes sparkled as he kissed her teasingly. He had no idea how much she wanted, no needed him. Standing up he pulled her from the floor and placed her next to him. Then sat down on the couch, spreading his legs a bit before chuckling. "So ride me." _

_The sexual tension between her legs had gotten uncomfortable. She wanted release and he wasn't going to give it to her. Seeing him sit there like this made her even hornier. The way he checked her body while his big cock was in front of him, stiff and ready to ride on. It drove her partly mad. Coming closer she placed her knees on the side of his legs. Then guided his cock so it was stated perfectly beneath her entrance. The tips was slightly brushing against her making her moan. His hands grabbed her hips and a triumph smile could be seen on his face. As she lowered herself, impaling herself with his thick cock. Again he stretched her hot and tight pussy making her head tilt back. A soft whisper reached her ears as she rode him slowly. "Good girl." Her breasts were going up and down as she sped up tilting her hips a bit looking for a better angle. Suddenly it hit the spot, the spot she wanted to be hit. "Ohhhhhhh." She panted heavily while trying to go faster, his hard tip rubbing against her inner core. Feeling how his thumb started to rub her clit with the same rhythm she lost it. With a loud moan she climaxed, tightening around him. Sweat was dripping from her body as she kept on panting. "My turn." Letting her stand on her knees he placed her in front of him on the couch. The softly pushed her to her hand and knees while thrusting in again. Orihime moaned when he did so, not able to hold it back. As he started to move she felt another orgasm coming on. Now that he was doing her from the back his dick went in deeper. She could feel him rub slowly against every inch of her cunt. His hands held her firm in place as he trusted in and out without any mercy. She loved it when he did that to her. He was the only one who knew how to take her. How to fuck her, to please her and to make her beg for more. "Pleasee." Her voice was a mere whisper because of how close she was. "Why should I?" He laughed. "I'll do what you want." A blush appeared on her face as she said it. A smirk appeared on his face as he pounded harder and harder, making her pant like some beast. Her nails were digging into the couch from the pleasure she was feeling when suddenly she couldn't hold it and came again. Her body was limp and she felt how with another few hard trusts he had come inside her. "What I want?" She heard from behind her and turned around when he had pulled out. "Then clean me." His eyes were serious as a big smile appeared on his face. Taking his dick in her mouth she could taste his cum on it. Slowly she started to suck it feeling how it hardened again. The night was still young… _


End file.
